


Favourite Little Plaything

by SoulAbyss



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smutt, orgy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulAbyss/pseuds/SoulAbyss
Summary: A drabble gift I did for my friend as we rp these two in an fwb relationship.Mostly inspired due to the comedic conversations of the two.(also still learning how to write....writing is hard...especially smut...)
Relationships: Vladimir/Sett (league of legends)
Kudos: 17





	Favourite Little Plaything

A loud yawn came from the dark alley, echoing the now quiet streets of Noxus. Leading to the many houses that were owned by aristocrats. It didn’t matter where he was in this disgusting place. It always got on his nerves as it reminded him of his Pa. The bastard that left him and his Ma in the dust. If he were to find that bastard, he would make sure he suffered. Maybe he would even have the noble, who he now works alongside with, find him. A small favour as they have done for each other many times. Even though, the thought still didn’t settle down with him. He was a Noxian in his eyes and he hated them so much. 

Their small alliance was based on some threat to him and those close to him. Especially his Ma. He would do anything to ensure that she was safe. Sett would have had his hands around the noble’s necks right away. If he did try to kill him, it wouldn’t end well. He had seen the other’s magic, the terrible scent of it, and the sight of his guard being a puppet. He hated it. But to ensure the safety of his friends and Ma, he complied to work with the leech. Once the other’s shit is done, he will stop working with him. That was the plan after all. He knew his friends shared his feelings. Idra even offered to kill the noble. Sett told her no since she would most likely be dead before she got near him. Reminding her of what he had done to the guard. 

The leech did promise to never touch the ones close to him. The promise didn’t sound like something he would commit to. Considering who he was after all and because he had no sympathy for those around him. At least that was what he saw at first. 

There were times where he was free to speak his mind and get on the other’s nerves. Receiving the same treatment in return during his little conquest for glory. Sett was still cautious around him. Words were sweet little things but the actions showed what a person really was. The noble did those actions, which to his surprise, felt him trusting him a little. He still wondered as to why of all people, it was him that he chose. There were plenty of Noxian bastards that could be expendable. That was their way after all. Not to the noble apparently. Sometimes…..

The one thing that surprised him even more was when he found the leech inside the home he shared with his Ma. Drinking tea and laughing together. He thought he was in this weird nightmare. He couldn’t shake the sight of the noble’s expression that was so very innocent. Claiming to be his friend. It was such an odd sight compared to when he saw only the hunger for killing in his eyes. It was soft and his voice wasn’t so demanding or held malice within words. 

He shook his head at the weird encounter. Luckily it didn’t involve his Ma. Saying that he only wanted to visit and give her some tea he bought….and flowers. He had a thing with flowers….what a weird guy. Looking from side to side, a few lights were on in several of the manors. Still so quiet and it almost bothered him. As he neared the manor he visited a few times, seeing the many flowers that decorated the yard. The butterflies that held a faint glow that he knew were the leech’s doing. 

Ears twitched as he could hear what was going on inside. He didn’t need to see it after all. Witnessing it several times and merely sighing at it. With a roll of his shoulders, he stepped forward, slamming the double doors open for his entrance. A cocky smile plastered on his face as he scanned the room filled with many members of his cabal. They were all enjoying themselves as usual. Touching one another and saying words to keep them going. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Eyes finally resting upon Vladimir. “Isn’t this your third orgy this week?”

A playful smile, always that smile remained on the noble’s lips. A dark haired woman was kissing at his neck, giggling softly as she continued in a shy manner. Another woman on his other side, a blonde, kissed at his shoulder. Touching him in a teasing way, her slender hand touching under the red silk robe. Several times her hand wandered just above his groin, wanting to touch his manhood. A man kneeled before Vladimir, kissing his toes and massaging it. 

Sett raised a brow at that but he knew the noble had a thing for people to kiss his feet. As he made his way to the noble, smacking hands that reached out to him. Thinking that he was going to join in on the fun tonight.

“Did you wish to join, my dear?” Vladimir cooed softly, waving his hands to dismiss the women who were kissing him. “I still have time.”

“Nah, I’m not into the…” Smacking another hand that reached for him. “Group thing.”

The smile widened, the tip of his tongue licked at his lips. The glint in his eyes showed amusement. Each visit during his gathering, the other denied joining. Taking his foot away from the man who kneeled, he dismissed him to join the others. Doing so as commanded even though he wanted to please his Master so badly. But refusing would lead to him being angry. It wasn’t a pleasant time or sight when the noble was angry.

“Do you wish for me to please you? I can take you to my personal room.” He stood and sauntered over to the Vastayan. “How does that sound?”

His voice soft and filled with lust still. It didn’t go unnoticed by Sett as he heard it so often. Even in times when he threatened someone. It was his weird way of speaking that he has gotten used to. With a low growl, he grabbed the other by the hips. Pulling him close to his larger frame. 

“Sounds tempting.”

A soft chuckle left the noble, a wave of his hand to his servants. Signaling them to have the place cleared out. The rest may continue in their own homes. There was this unspoken mutual agreement. Often happening wherever they were behind closed doors. To enjoy themselves with each other’s company with no strings attached. Their eyes met, a challenge always a glint of challenge.

“Where’s the collar I gave you?”

“Must’ve left it somewhere.”

“Hmmm…such a bad boy….”

Vladimir cooed softly, a slender hand raising to grab at his necklace. Pulling it so that he followed him to his personal room. It was rare for one to be granted to be in it. Vladimir denied anyone and everyone from entering. His servants weren’t allowed to clean in it. No one knew why but never questioned him about it. This was his manor after all and one should listen and hold their tongues. To Vladimir, it was a room that he would only invite his favourites. 

Sett had already taken his vest off, dropping it in the hall without a care. His own hand reached to take hold of the wrist of the hand that held his necklace, yanking it so that he lost hold of it. Pulling the noble to face him, scooping him up in his arms as he kicked the door open. Vladimir winced as he hated when Sett did this. Punishment for this would surely ensue.

The Vastayan threw him on the bed, quickly following as his shoes were kicked off from his feet. Vladimir smiled at him, grabbing at his necklace once more. Pulling him close to place a firm kiss on his lips. Sett returned it with hunger while hands began to undo the sash that held his silk robe together. Rough hands groping and caressing while their lips danced. So often trying to take the lead with tongues and biting at lips. Vladimir’s hand gripped at the short red locks, pulling his head to the side as he nipped at his neck. Biting hard that would redden his skin causing the other to forcefully bite back a moan that wanted to escape. This sent shivers as he felt his tongue lick at the now sensitive skin.

Vladimir enjoyed this, repeating this. The little pain only excited the Vastayan even more, yanking the slender hand to release him. The two continued to battle in such a way. Whether it was kissing or touching to cause one to make a sound that would signify submitting. There was never a need to hold back at all. Which was probably one of the reasons as to why this Vastayan became his favourite little play thing. Allowing him to do things that no member from his cabal was able to do.

“Do you need a safe word, my dear?”

Vladimir said between kisses, biting the bottom lip of the other. 

“Nah. You know I don’t need one.”

Sett huskily said, pushing the hem of his pants down, releasing his now hardened shaft. The cold air calmed the heat he felt. He should have taken his pants off before he jumped on him, only listening to his excitement. Vladimir hummed, pushing the other to the side, lips still locked onto his. Sett let out a growl but complied to the new position. He would be back on top soon. After a few more rounds or whenever the noble tires. A hand behind his head, acting as a pillow while the other reached to touch the mage who threw the red silk to the side. 

Throwing a grin at him when he finally sat on top of him. A lascivious smile appearing on his lips, staring down at the one under him. The hand that continued touching him, rested on his hip. A thumb rubbing circles upon his skin, a challenging gaze meeting Vladimir’s. Leaning down, quickly nipping at the slightly swollen lips of the Vastayan. Sett chuckled, licking at his lip, tasting the blood. The soft lips continued kissing him. At his neck and paying attention to a vein. Slender hands began playing with his nipples while lips moved down his body. A nip at his collarbone, the soft silver locks tickling heated skin. A rough hand combing through the soft silky locks as he grunted, keeping his voice in check. Not willing to lose at this and he knew Vladimir wouldn’t hold back if he wanted to bring him both pleasure and pain. Eyes closed briefly as a shock of pleasure wracked at his body. Looking at him once again under lashes, his hardened shaft now in the other’s hand.

Restraining himself from jerking his hips in the hand. He could sense the other saw his struggle, chuckling softly at him. Speaking softly, seductively in a dialect he didn’t understand. He would often tell the noble to just speak for him to understand. But grew tired of reminding him when he wouldn’t do so. 

“Come now, darling. Don’t hold back.”

“It ain’t my thing to do so. Gotta work for it.”

He shot back with a big toothy grin. Sitting up now, mentally shaking off the sparks of pleasures. So very defiant which only pleased the noble even more. Slender hands working the length tightening slightly as a thumb rested upon the slit of the tip. Sett’s hand reached to hold the back of Vladimir’s neck, pulling him forward to meet his hungry lips. The other rested on his buttcheek, giving it a firm squeeze before giving it a nice slap. Grabbing it again after the noble lost his breath a little from it.

In retaliation, his thumb pushed down on the sensitive tip of his manhood. Gasping a little at this, Sett growled trying to mask the sound that he didn’t want to escape him. Those slender hands kept working him, kept touching and hurting in the right places. While he continued his own ways to make Vladimir moan. Squeezing his cheeks, giving each one a good slap. Neither yielding with what they did. Both so very defiant and never wanting to submit so soon.

Vladimir released the sensitive length, precum dripping from the tip. It was throbbing from how it was handled. Releasing a shaky breath, wanting those hands to come back. But begging for it wasn’t his thing as well. Vladimir also felt the slight stinging pain of his rear. Parting the kiss, a thin strand of saliva trailed from the tips of their tongues. 

“Giving up already….” Sett smirked, taunting the other. “…darling?”

“And what’s the fun in that?”

Pushing back the strands of silvery locks from his eyes, finding it amusing that he was called darling. The Vastayan moved his hands to rest on his hips, watching him now with interest as his hips now hovered above his lap. No more tauntings left that cocky mouth of his. Sett’s hand moved to grab at his manhood, placing the tip at Vladimir’s hole. 

More foreign words left those lips of his before he slowly sat down. Allowing only the tip to be inside him. Vladimir teasing him once more, causing him to growl with disapproval. Quickly silenced as a slender hand grabbed at the length, squeezing it once more. A shudder went through him, blinking as a moan left him. Cursing inside his mind, he grabbed the hand that played with him. An arm wrapping around him, pushing him down on his lap. An unexpected loud gasp left Vladimir who eyed the other with a warning. Eyes narrowing, a hiss passing lips. 

Sett only smiled, the stupid smile that was so very smug. Thinking that he was winning at shutting the noble up. A slender hand quickly shot up, grabbing the back of his head, yanking on his red hair once again. Baring his neck to his awaiting lips. Grunting at this, ears flattening against his head. He was always such a biter, but he wasn’t going to complain since it felt good. Too good to complain.

The soft hum against his skin made him shiver. Hands gripping hard on slender hips, almost bruising him. Inhaling sharply, teeth grazing against his skin, a tongue lapping at the teeth marks he made. The slender hand let go of his hair to cup his cheek, a sadistic glint crossed over his eyes briefly as he stared at him. 

“I want to move, but I fear you enjoy my bitings a lot more. I truly don’t mind if that’s all you want.”

Blinking several times, suppressing his urges to want him to continue. Nodding, murmuring under his breath for Vladimir to shut up. The smile on his face merely widened at that. The hold on his hips, loosened. Taking the opportunity to lift himself off from the lap, moving in a teasing rhythmic way. Holding the Vastayan’s face between his hands. Wanting him to only look at him. Never looking anywhere else. He was always like this when he was with anyone. Only wanting their attention on him and only him. Vladimir craved it, loved it. It made him feel so good. 

His rhythm would change to get the other to growl or softly moan. Going so very slow or to move fast. Moving his hips in a circular motion whenever he decided to simply sit on his lap. Humming against Sett’s parting lips expecting a kiss from him. Ears twitching as the slender hands would go to touch them. 

Sett began bucking his hips to meet the other. Doing this only made the noble’s own rhythm falter. His breath shot out from him when Sett slammed him roughly down. Vladimir was about to glare, mouth open to say something. Silenced as his frame was then swiftly moved to rest on the sheets. Sett above him, licking his lips. Finding this position more to his liking, much to Vladimir’s distaste to be placed in it. Though, he did allow him more freedom to do things compared to the other’s he played with. 

Leaning down, growling near his ear, he began his thrusts. Feeling the lithe frame arch against him as he hit the right places each time. Vladimir holding on to him, nails digging into his back, leaving marks that would remain for a few hours. The so called beast bastard was so wild each time they began their fun. So rough and so exciting that he hadn’t felt this in such a long time. Hadn’t found someone who would be so daring. It was most likely the noble felt soft for the other. Though it was hard to admit out loud considering their position in his plans. It would only be hidden behind words of foreign dialects. It would be easier in case something would cause them to part. Which was most likely to happen. 

Ignoring the thought, he basked in this moment. Moaning softly against his shoulder. Body writhing underneath him as his movements became more erratic. Knowing now that they were both close after some time. The scratches on Sett’s back deepened. His breath shaky, his own restraints failing to control his voice. Biting hard at his shoulder, the one final jerk of his hips sent them both to a heavenly state of orgasm. 

For these two, one round was clearly not enough. Even though Vladimir had his little special gathering, he was still able to keep up with the other. Fighting him for dominance and torturing him with pain mixed in pleasure. It didn’t matter how long this continued. It was a blissful moment like the other times. The various positions, the new markings they would give each other. Unyielding and never stopping as there was no reason to. Holding back wasn’t on their minds at all knowing that they could handle whatever was given to them. 

Finally tiring, Vladimir rested on his front, hips slightly up. The other was growing tired, his movements slow. Leaning over the slender frame, a hand pushed the long silvery locks to one side, placing a kiss on his shoulder. The smooth alabaster skin marked by his teeth. Knowing in the morning it would all disappear quickly. With one weary thrust, he finished along with the noble. Both content and tired, the only thought in their mind was sleep as they laid next to each other. 

The soft rays of light peeked through the translucent crimson curtains. Sleeping late in the day as their night was quite long. With a groan, his body felt very sore, blowing at the silver locks that covered his face. With an irritated grunt, he pushed it away from his face. Blinking several times, waiting for his vision to clear before looking around. Turning over, he saw Sett sleeping on his belly. Face buried in the soft pillow he held in his strong arms, snoring softly. His frame rose slowly with each breath he took. Eyeing the many bite marks and scratches that he gave to him. A smirk appearing on his lips as he moved closer. Propping himself up with his elbow. 

A hand rose to touch at his ears. Caressing it tenderly causing it to twitch. With a chuckle, he blew softly at it. Making it twitch a little more. Face turned, letting out a yawn before smacking his lips. Eyes partially opened, a few seconds passed before the Vastayan could see the noble next to him. Another yawn leaving him, swatting at the hand that reached to touch his ears again. 

“Mmm…stop….”

“Stop what, darling?”

“You know what I mean….it’s too early.”

Vladimir sat up, planting kisses on his frame. First on his shoulder, then softly kissing at the bites and scratches. A hum leaving the tired man who closed his eyes. Allowing him to enjoy this as he was so very tired. Soft lips kissed at his spine, the smooth and silky locks tickling at his skin. 

But who would he be if he let his favourite plaything to sleep all day in his room? Leaving the bed, he grabbed the silk robe that rested on the floor. Donning it and tying it with a sash, he walked to the other side of the bed where Sett rested. Sitting on the edge while pale eyes staring down at him, watching his frame appearing so very relaxed. 

“Sett, darling?”

“…Hm?”

Came his response. More seconds ticked by as Vladimir didn’t answer. His smile widened, hand raising above him before quickly and firmly smacking the other’s rear. He smacked it so hard that Sett jolted awake. The noble’s hand stung, feeling as if he smacked a rock. Sett turned, a hand on his rear covering it. Looking quite shocked and angry and upset at the same time. 

“What the fuck!”

“Get up. You got work to do.”

“What work!?”

“Don’t play coy with me fool. Remember the doors that need to be repaired. You kicked them down if I recall.”

“That’s….it’s just a door! You got servants!”

Vladimir didn’t need to respond, the look on his face said it all. Sett sighed heavily. Waving the other away as he rested his head against the soft pillow. Saying that he would get to it later. If the servants didn’t do it first that is. A finger began tracing simple designs on his back, tickling him. Sett turned to eye him again, his arm moved to grab him and bring him back to rest next to him. Holding him close with his strong arm to his large frame. 

“I suppose it can wait.” Vladimir moved to be in a comfortable position in his hold. “I was considering having fun with you again if you did repair my doors.”

“….yeah?”

“Yes. You could let me have fun with that nice butt of yours.”

“Ain’t gonna happen.” He snorted at this. “Not my style.”

“Why not try it at least once?” A slender hand combing through the messy red locks. “I assure you that I can be….very rough with you.”

Sett eyed him as if he was wondering if he was really serious, or was pondering on the idea. The light of amusement kept dancing on those pale eyes of his. 

“You talk too much, you know that?”


End file.
